Sesshoumaru's Subjugation
by X-Keva-X
Summary: There is not enough space to explain what this is about so you will just have to check the 1st chapter to find out through the full explanation I have posted there. This story contains scenes that may be offensive to some therefore read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all I think I have finally gotten over my sense of being burned out... sorta. I guess we will see as the next days roll around and see what gets updated and what doesn't. However if you have been following me and my work then you know that every now and again I take a small hiatus from writing and eventually come back and post like crazy and it always seems to start with a one shot to get me going. Well hopefully this will do the trick to get me back into the game. So thanks for the patience and hope you enjoy this newest piece of work. (and I use the term work very loosely.)

I don't know what I would call this story but you really need to read what I am about to say so that you can understand what I am trying to do here.

Basically this is a N/K/S story in a sense but not exactly. Confused? Don't worry so am I. So here is how this works... The first chapter will be posted exactly the same under N/K and S/K categories the second chapter will be different under the N/K section than the chapter under the S/K category and the third chapter will be the same under both listings. Is that as clear as mud?

What I mean by the second chapter being different in each category is that the second chapter is a lemon between the respective pair of that particular category. So if you read this story and want to read the lemon between N/K then you have to go to the N/K section to read it under the title Naraku's Subjugation and visa versa if you read this story under the N/K category first and want to read the lemon between S/K.

Now you may ask why I do this? The answer to that is "I... don't... know." However I figured that this is a good way for all N/K (which there are very few of)fans to get their N/K fix and the same goes for the fans of the this side. Plus this way if you don't like a particular paring here then you are not subjugated to read it when you don't like one of the parings. (Which is generally N/K... Poor Naraku; the poor guy just can't seem to get a break!)

But I digress. If none of this makes sense to you then just read the story and at the end tell me you want to read the N/K lemon and I will point you in the right direction or you can just hop over to my profile and click on the story with the similar name with only the name change of the main character.

So I hope that explains how this story works and that you find it entertaining. Much lover for you all. Keva


	2. Subjugating Demons

Kagome sat in the middle of the clearing smiling to herself. "This is going to be good." She whispered cheerily. Before her lay to pouches; one black and the other white. Inside each pouch were beads just like the ones around Inuyasha's little neck, but these beads weren't for her hanyou companion. Nope they were for two other beings; two beings that were going to be hers, no matter what they thought about it.

She just couldn't help herself. After so many years of being denied by Inuyasha she had moved her attentions elsewhere. The problem was she couldn't decide which one she desired the most. Both were perfect specimens of the male species and aside from the way their minds worked; they were both beyond drool worthy.

Yes, she knew that her companions wouldn't like what she was going to do, but she didn't care. This was her life and she would do with it as she pleased, especially since this was now her home. The jewel was completed and once it was finished it suddenly vanished from the face of the earth with no known wish being made upon it.

It left in it's wake, a stranded futuristic girl, a very angry inu-hanyou, and a confused but furious dark kumo; who ended up being turned into a full youkai somehow. None of it made any sense to her but after two years of mourning the loss of her family she moved on as did the rest affected by the jewel.

Miroku lost his wind tunnel and not because Naraku suddenly decided to be nice; no one was really sure as to how or why he lost the black curse on his hand. Sango got her brother back; with no memories of what he had done. Kikyo was now alive and well, living with Inuyasha as a normal human as she always wanted; without a single ounce of miko power in her body. Then there was Shippou who found his grandparents and goes to visit them; far into the northern lands, several times a year.

Sesshoumaru didn't change at all really. He's still pursuing ultimate power through maintaining his lands, fighting with his brother, and hunting down to kill his arch nemesis Naraku. Speaking of which; Naraku spends most of his time either battling Sesshoumaru or trying to find out what happened to the shikon no tama.

Then there is her finally. Kagome has found herself bored and in desperate need of some attention. With Inuyasha and Kikyo together she found that she was pretty much left out in the cold. Always the third wheel and always feigning that she has more important things to do when Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango want them all to do something together.

This brings her to where she is now. Sitting in the middle of a small clearing with two bags of subjugation beads sitting in front of her. How much she has changed in the last four years since she first went through the well and landed in the middle of the Feudal Era. At nineteen she's no longer that shy, blushes over the simplest of glances, touches, stares, girl. Now she is a woman who knows what she wants but not quite sure from which one she wants it from. So she came up with a theory to justify her selfishness of having them both. 'When in doubt take them all and sort out the mess later.'

Besides she figured that if one of them isn't the male she really wanted, she would release him; pending he didn't try to kill her once free. She would really hate to have to purify one of them just to keep herself alive.

She looked down at the two pouches and smirked far to evilly for one that's supposed to be so pure. "Okay who should I start with first?" She questioned as her hand hovered over the two pouches. She looked up and tried to determine which one was the furthest away from her and smirked to herself when she felt the faint touch of the dark one's aura nearby. "Sesshoumaru your up." She giggled as she opened the white pouch and dumped the beads to the ground.

Her finger went to her chin in thought. "Now let's see here; what word should I use for you." She tilted her head to the side. "Inuyasha has sit…" She shook her head. "No I don't want you subjugated exactly, just at my mercy." Her lips suddenly pulled into a huge smile as she locked her fingers together the way Kaede showed her and chanted the spell to activate the beads. The beads hovered before her awaiting her command and she said one word. "Submit." The beads glowed a bright bluish/white light activating the command; forcing her to grin even larger. "Lord of the West." She ordered the beads and watched as the beads flew off into the forest.

"Now for you, you dark sexy bastard." She whispered to herself.

Naraku seemed to be getting closer to her position not giving her much time to activate his subjugation beads. She hurriedly dumped the black pouch, chanted the spell, and gave the beads their controlling word. "Concede" The beads glowed as the others did before she sent them off. "Naraku" As soon as his name left her lips, the beads took off into the forest seeking out their owners prey.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat against the tree watching Jaken trying to fend off a much bigger Rin. Even though the girl was now a young woman, she still had a tendency to behave as if she were still a child of nine; yet she only behaved this way with his little retainer.

He figured that she only behaved this way with the toad as a way to avenge herself for all the misdeeds that the insufferable toad inflicted upon his young ward. He didn't mind too much and so long as Jaken did nothing to harm the girl he would allow them their behavior. Besides he found it to be rather entertaining; though looking at him you would never be able to tell. His mask of indifference was always in place giving no room for an enemy to read his thoughts.

As he watched his two companions, he suddenly felt a faint energy flying towards him. The energy felt strangely familiar, but he couldn't get a feel of it enough to put a name to the owner of the energy. However his ponderings were cut short when the source of the energy came flying at him in a blur of black. He tried to avoid them by using his youkai speed and darting out of the way, but it was to no avail.

He felt a light weight settle around his neck and looked down only to find a beaded necklace laying peacefully against his chest. The beads were very familiar, for that matter he had seen them used; much to his utter enjoyment, on his simpleton of a half-brother several times. These were subjugation beads used to force a being to bend to the will of the creator of the damnable beads.

Only miko's held the ability to create such things and none ever did; save for one, the shikon miko. His brother's wench was the one responsible for the beads now around his neck and he was going to make her remove them immediately lest she wished to die. No, he would kill her either way. He was a bitch to no one; especially to the likes of her, and he would be damned if he was going to be treated like his idiot half-breed, half-wit, half-brother.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried with a large grin. "How come you have a necklace around your neck?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his ward. "Jaken you will take Rin back to the palace and await there for my orders."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." The toad groveled in a cowardly bow at his lord's feet.

Sesshoumaru eyed his retainer with cold contempt then swept out of the area without another word.

xx

Naraku could feel the girl some distance away and decided to pay her a visit. Not because he liked her, but he wanted to torture her into telling him the location of the jewel. He was certain she knew of its whereabouts, but was keeping herself tightlipped on the subject. Well he was going to change all of that.

With a little blood letting and some creative torture, she would break and tell him everything he wanted to know. Then once he was done with her, he would kill her and send her broken, beaten, lifeless body back to her worthless companions.

Yes, destroying that girl would give him much pleasure indeed.

As he zipped through the forest, he felt something coming towards him about as fast as he was towards it. Yet before he could stop, something unknown to him, shot around a tree and landed gently against him forming a beaded necklace, clicking lightly against his chest.

He looked down with his brow slightly furrowed and grabbed them in an attempt to remove them from his person; only to be thwarted when the beads glowed a bright white and held there ground. "What magic is this?" He questioned with a growl.

Something in the back of his mind told him that he had seen a necklace like this before, but was uncertain as to where and on whom. As he stared down at the strange beads he realized that they came from where the shikon miko was located. Although he seriously doubted she was the cause of the necklace, he would make her remove it none-the-less. She did have pure powers and he could feel the purity of miko powers flowing through the beads, meaning she can and will remove it then find herself dead once she told him everything he wanted to know.

With that thought, he continued on his way to his soon to be latest victim.

xx

Kagome slowly rose to her feet. Naraku was about to break out into the clearing and Sesshoumaru was closing in fast upon her. "This is gonna be fun." She giggled to herself as she awaited the arrival of her two pets.

When the last word passed her lips, Naraku made his grand appearance; looking as sexy and as deadly as ever in his black and silver hakama and haori. "Naraku" She said with a small bow of her head. "I have been waiting for you and once my other guest arrives we shall begin."

Naraku narrowed his crimson eyes at the girl. "You are responsible for this." He didn't bother pointing towards the beaded necklace for he suddenly realized that she was in fact the one responsible for placing it upon him when she continued to glance at it and grin like she just won some great war.

"Oh hai." Kagome responded with a nod. "But we will get into the reasons for it when…." She trailed off as a blur of silver and white landed itself right in front of her; forcing her to crane her neck up to look into his angry golden eyes. "Aww… Good you finally made it." She said as she took a single step back to relive some of the pressure off her neck. "Now we can get started."

"Bitch you will remove it." Sesshoumaru growled leaving no room for disobedience.

Kagome shook her head. "However like I was about to tell Naraku here…" She waved a hand in the kumo's direction. "There is a reason I have subjugated you both." She moved to stand in front of the two youkai so that she could gage them both.

Neither of the youkai acknowledged the other; their soul focus was on the girl that was surely going to die this day by one of their hands; once she removed the necklaces preferably from the one who was going to kill her first.

Kagome eyed them both like pieces of meat before she began. "You see, you both are very desirable to the female species; as far as looks go, that is. Personality wise…" She waved her hand in the air. "You both leave a lot left to be desired. One is a popsicle prince..." She nodded towards Sesshoumaru. "An the other could give Satan a run for his money." She then nodded at Naraku.

Both youkai looked at the girl not quite understanding what she was saying. What exactly was a popsicle and who was this Satan? Neither dwelled on the girl's words for long as she continued her explanations for her actions; not that either of them cared as to why she did it; they both just wanted her to remove the beads.

"Anyway…" Kagome continued. "I can't seem to find a male that is worthy enough of me and when I thought about what males were worthy…" She smirked a very uncharacteristic evil smirk at them both. "You two came to mind." She walked towards the low growling demon lord and began circling him like a hawk to its prey. "I couldn't decide which on of you were the better in strength nor could I decide which one of you had the better body…" She patted Sesshoumaru on his rounded backside causing him to growl even louder and more threateningly.

He would have cut her down right then, but he knew all to well how the beads around his neck worked; and considering how much she used her mouth, he was certain she could bring him down long before he could make a move to kill her.

She then moved towards Naraku ignoring the narrowed crimson eyes and his twitching claws, and began circling him as well. "Then it came to me, why only have a slice of cake when I can have the whole thing with the cherry on top." She smirked as she ran her hand lightly across Naraku's chest. "Hence the subjugation beads." She pointed out as she lifted the beads from the kumo's chest with a single finger.

Naraku ground his teeth together. "Wench you will die." He hissed as he raised his hand to strike her down.

"No, I don't think so." Kagome laughed. "You will _**CONCEDE**_ to my wishes and do as you are told."

The beads around his neck began to glow a bright white and continued to do so, waiting for her to issue her command as to what he was to concede to do. "You will stand there unmoving until I am done with you." Kagome stated, causing the beads to flare brightly once then settle.

Naraku attempted to remove the girl's head from her body and quickly found that he couldn't move at all. He glared at the girl wanting an explanation and the removal of the spell.

Kagome laughed. "The beads you now wear are similar to Inuyasha's. However, because Kaede created his and I put the command to them they don't hold the same powers as these." Again she lifted the beads like they had no idea as to what she was talking about. "Because I placed my powers into the beads and because I am the shikon miko the powers in these beads are much stronger than the ones Inuyasha wears. Plus the command I have issued to each one of you is vague enough for me to add on whatever I desire from the two of you at the end, forcing you to obey. As you can see." She nodded towards Naraku who was still completely unmoving.

She turned towards Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Would you like me to activate yours?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her; informing her of the consequences of such an act.

Kagome laughed at the look he was giving her. "Oh that's good Sesshoumaru; I'm thoroughly threatened to remove them from you." She said with a chuckle. "Now you will _**SUBMIT**_ to me and…"

When the beads came to life he growled at her as his eyes began to bleed red. He was furious beyond belief and was going to kill her post haste. His inner beast was raging, seeking freedom in order to kill the one who dared to pin him down only to be thwarted when she issued her command.

"Oh no you don't." Kagome hissed. "You will suppress your beast and stop that damn growling."

Sesshoumaru was more than shocked when his beast settled silently back into the deep recesses of his mind and he became silent.

"See there." Kagome chirped. "Now that is what you call control." She grinned.

"What do you plan to use us for." Naraku growled out on the verge of a deadly hissy fit; yet knowing he would be able to do nothing to the girl.

"Oh right!" Kagome gasped. "That's the whole point for the beads." She chuckled with a shake of her head. "My plans for you two are rather simple." She smiled. "When I desire your company…"

The way she said company both youkai knew exactly what she meant and neither liked it one bit.

"I will call you to me so that I can take my pleasures of you." She said as she cupped Naraku's manliness, giving it a gentle squeeze and getting a growl of warning in return. "That's the best part of the beads." She released Naraku and walked over to Sesshoumaru. "No matter where you are when I call for you, you will come." She stated with a pat to his magenta striped cheek.

"I will not allow it." He ground out between clenched teeth.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "You don't have a choice." She patted him on the chest. "If you continue to attempt to stand against my wishes I will force you to be by my side always; instead of letting you on your own until I call for you."


	3. Lovin Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru just glared down at her, trying to kill her with his stare alone.

"Now that we all know how this works and understand that there is not you can do about it…" She looked up and smirked at the demon lord. "Lets have some fun. Shall we?"

Sesshoumaru had the sudden urge to take a step back away from the girl and caught himself. He was the taiyoukai of the west and feared none so he held his ground. However her words sent a dark chill coursing through his body and all he could think was that he wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

"Naraku you will leave us." Kagome stated as she kept her eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's narrowed gold. "I will call for you later."

Naraku looked from the girl to the inu and would have smirked at his enemy if he wasn't also at the girl's mercy. Yet before he could do or say anything, he was forced to turn on his heel and leave to await the girl's call.

Kagome stalked towards Sesshoumar like a lion ready to pounce and smirked evilly at him. She could feel his desire to run from her pouring off him in waves. "Do I scare you?" She questioned in the same cold tone he used on her once when he had her cornered after she interfered in a battle between her hanyou companion and the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes further at the girl. "I do not fear any ningen. Least of all you." He growled with a deadly edge.

"Good" She responded with a smile. "It will make this a lot more fun." She stated as she untied and yanked his sash from his waist in a rough manner.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and held them away from him. "I will not be your personal whore." He growled.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You have no say in the matter. You will be whatever it is I desire you to be whether you like it or not!" She bit out. "Now you can either work with me or fight me; but in the end I will get what I want."

"Neither is an option." He ground out with deadly edge to his voice.

Kagome snorted. "That is where you are wrong." She smiled a very unnerving smile and cocked an eyebrow at him. "You will…"

"Do not say it." He growled as he raised his poison claws to strike her down but he was much too slow. The beads flared to life, glowing brightly waiting for her to issue her command.

"Now lets see here." Kagome said as she stepped away from him, tapping her finger to her chin in thought. "To begin you will make kiss me deep and hard while your hands roam my body."

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl trying to resist the magic of the beads; but it was a futile fight as the beads flared to life and forced him to take the girl into his arms and do as she commanded.

He slid his hand up under her shirt to the small of her back, as his lips came down upon her neck. Kagome tilted her head to the side in order to give him better access to her neck, as the fire of desire built up within her body setting her ablaze.

Her hands slid up his chest to his shoulders where she pushed his haori off. He dropped his hands from her body letting it fall to the ground in a heap at their feet. He then returned his hands to the heated flesh of her lower back.

Kagome slid her hands down his chest, sliding them across his taught stomach; smiling at the feel of his muscles twitching under her touch. She moved them around to his back pulling him in closer to her wanting to feel his heated body against hers. She slid her hands up his back along his spine, dragging her fingernails lightly and forcing him to growl in pleasure.

Sesshoumaru slid his hands down over her rounded hind end, continuing on until he felt the flesh of her thighs just beyond the hem of her short deep blue skirt. He then slowly slid his hands back up stopping at the point of where her thigh curved in slightly indicating the beginning of her fleshy cheeks. He slowly slid the fingers of his right hand towards her core and once there he lightly pressed his claws against the growing wetter by the second material that covered her center earning breathless moan of pleasure.

A smooth tongue slid up her neck; pressing hard against her pulse point in a sensual manner causing her to shudder against the assault. He then moved across her jaw line making his way to her slightly parted lips that were begging to be assaulted. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth where he nibbled and sucked upon it, teasing it with his tongue and lightly grazing it with his sharp fangs. Kagome pulled him even tighter against her as her eyes fell closed as she tilted her head back to give him better access to his exploring tongue.

He released her lip and plunged his tongue deep into her hot mouth, twirling his tongue against hers. Kagome slid her hands around his waist seeking the ties that held his hakama in place and with a hard yank the ties easily came undone. She released her hold upon the ties and his hakama slid down his legs pooling around his ankles. She then began working on the leather straps of his loin cloth.

Sesshoumaru continued his assault on her mouth while he easily sliced her strange undergarment from her body and brought his fingers even closer to the warm wetness of her center, teasing the outside edge of her core. His other hand made quick of her thin shirt; sending it to the ground in ribbons of white.

He suddenly felt the cool breeze on his back side as she finally managed to release the leather straps of his loin cloth. Her fingernails dug almost painfully into his haunches; forcing a growl of pleasure to escape his throat. The strange binding covering her soft breasts, stood no chance of survival against his sharp deadly claws as it too found itself in pieces on the forest floor at their feet. He massaged the plump round breast teasing the nipple with his thumb as he finally plunged his finger into her core forcing her to throw her head back and moan blissfully.

As she moaned in pleasure from his ministrations, he removed his mouth from her and trailed it down to her untouched breast; sucking, nipping, and teasing the nipple in to tightness. Kagome buried her fingers into his silver strands digging her fingernails as hard as she could into his scalp a deep rumbling growl left his lips at the feel of her nails digging into his flesh and she gasped as the rumble rolled from his body to hers.

Kagome tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him up, slamming her lips to his trying to dominate the great daiyoukai. To her utter shock a small almost inaudible whimper passed his lips as he allowed her her control.

Sesshoumaru slid a second finger into her wet, needing core and began a tortuously slow pace of pumping them in and out as her muscles clamped down tightly against his digits. His other fingers continued to work over her taught little nipple; pinching and tweaking it to his satisfaction.

Not wanting to be the only one receiving pleasurable torture; Kagome brought her hands down to his rock hard manhood, where she teased the tip with a finger of one hand, and lightly drew lines up and down with a finger of her other hand before she wrapped her fingers around him and gave a gentle squeeze. Sesshoumaru pressed himself against her hands wanting more and another one of those strange whimpers passed his lips into her hot mouth.

Kagome liked the strange sound he made and she realized suddenly that he was the type of being who wanted… no needed to be dominated. To test her theory she squeezed him again only a lot harder and his reaction was one that pleased her to no end. He broke the kiss, pulled his fingers away from her core, gripping her backside tightly, dropped his head back and actually whimpered rather loudly along with thrusting his hips into her hands.

This was a rather interesting turn of events for the miko and she planned on taking advantage of it in every way possible.

Sesshoumaru trailed a line with his claws from her firm round cheeks, up the center of her back, to her neck where he locked his fingers into her hair, pulling her head back with a jerk of her black tresses to either show her he was in control or to return the same pleasurable pain she dished out. She didn't know which but either way she liked it.

Sesshoumaru brought his lips to her pulse point where he raked his fangs across her neck; slicing it open, and began lapping up the small red droplets of her life force causing his tongue to tingle from her miko powers that flowed through her body.

Kagome was very displeased with his actions and sharply ran her nails across his inner thigh. Another small whimper passed his lip as she brought her hands up to his chest and shoved him backwards into the tree right behind him. "You are a very bad boy." She hissed then bent down a grabbed his sash.

Sesshoumaru watched with glazed over excited gold as she stepped towards him clucking her tongue in a disapproving manner. He throbbed at the possibilities of what she was going to do to him. Then her words hit his ears and he groaned in anticipation.

"You need to be punished and punished hard." Kagome stated darkly as she stepped up to him. "Turn around." She ordered and smirked when Sesshoumaru no-body-orders-me-about-lest-they-wish-to-lose-their-head Taishou did as he was told.

Kagome tied one end of the sash to his right wrist tightly circle the tree and tied the other end to his left wrist. She had no doubt in her mind that the taiyoukai could easily free himself from his silk bindings and would stay in his bound state because he was a freak like that.

She moved to stand behind him and got up on her toes so that her lips were next to his pointed ear. "Scream loudly for me." She hissed in his ear then followed that up with a good hard nip to the sensitive appendage getting a half-growl half-whimper out of him.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in bliss. He loved being dominated by the female species; it was his little sinful secret. The problem was that one; he would never come out and ask a bitch to dominate him and two; that most females wanted him to be in control and dominate them as the superior being he was. However, this was the only aspect of his life where he would allow any being to dominate him and he wanted to see just how the miko would do just that.

Kagome raked her fingernails harshly down his back breaking his ivory skin open in some places and leaving angry welting lines in others. Another strange whimper/groan/growl tore from his lips when she ran her tongue over his marred, bleeding lightly, alabaster flesh. At his reaction to her actions she suddenly felt like the most powerful being in existence. To be able to make the powerful daiyoukai whimper like a puppy had to be the most thrilling experience she ever had.

She slowly worked her way down until she was on her knees and his shapely ass was right in front of her. Leaning in she placed a light kiss upon his soft flesh before she sank her teeth deep into a firm rounded cheek. Again a loud whimper sounded in her ears and she rewarded his reaction with a long stroke of her tongue down his crack, over his tight rear entrance until she reached his hanging spheres.

Sesshoumaru gasped in shock and pleasure at the seemingly immoral actions of her tongue. None had ever done that to him before and it sent a strange tingly sensation of pleasure shooting up his spine. However, before he could revel too long in this new pleasure another whimper tore from his throat when he once again felt her blunt teeth sink into the flesh of his thigh just under his right cheek followed by her tongue retracing its sinful path.

Yet this time her tongue halted when it reached his puckered entrance and swirled erotically around it. Her left hand slid up his thigh until it reached his hard length where she began stroking him semi roughly. Her right hand trailed its fingers up the back of his thigh to join her tongue in its assault upon his forbidden rear entrance where a single finger pressed against him until it slipped past his tightening muscle. A growl of protest rumbled through his chest; but that growl quickly turned to a whimper when she squeezed his length tightly.

She continued to assault him semi roughly in front and back and really caused him to whimper out when she inserted a second finger into him and began pumping in and out of him at a rough demanding pace until he could feel himself tightening with his impending release.

Keeping her fingers in place pumping in and out of him, Kagome moved between his legs and wrapped her lips around his strong pulsing length; scraping her teeth against the appendage until he thrust harshly into her mouth and spilled his seed into her hot receiving mouth.

Sesshoumaru leaned his forehead against the rough bark of the tree, panting and reveling in the strange sensations she inflicted upon his body. He cut his eyes down to her when she removed herself from him and whimpered almost silently when she pulled her fingers from his defiled and slightly pained entrance.

Kagome slid up the back of his body, trailing her fingers across this tight abs and chest until she was once again on her toes next to his ear. "You liked that didn't you; you filthy little dog." She sneered. When he didn't respond she pinched his hard nipples sharply making him whimper. "Answer me." She bit out.

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod of his head. There was a limit to how far he would allow a bitch to dominate him; and this girl was pushing it.

"Quite the little bitch aren't we." Kagome smirked evilly and gave a hard slap to his ass; leaving a perfect red hand shaped mark upon his creamy white skin.

That was it; she had just crossed the preverbal line of too far. He easily freed himself from the sash that held him bound to the tree and turned to the girl. With a curl of his lip grabbed the girl and took her to the ground; not so hard as to hurt her severely but with enough force to remind her of who she was playing with. Besides that, she needed to be punished for placing the damnable subjugation necklace upon him like he was the lowly half-breed. He didn't waste time with formalities as he slipped his arms under her legs, locking her knees over his elbows and leaning forward causing her body to bend up and open her completely to him.

Kagome watched him with a smirk on her lips as she felt the tip of is length slightly rub against her opening. She couldn't wait to feel his thick, hard, long length pounding away inside her and clenched her inner muscles in anticipation.

Sesshoumaru returned the smirk before he thrust into her with a ferociousness that he'd only ever brought to the forefront during a hunt. She cried out his name and he could feel that he was stretching and filling her beyond what she should be able to handle.

He watched her face as he rocked her across the ground as it contorted into a face of undying pleasure. He grabbed her by the wrists to keep her from rocking away from him with each inward thrust and lifted a little higher, pushing her knees closer to her shoulders.

Kagome arced her back at the tightening sensation pulling at her insides. It was too much for her to handle as she fought to thrash about with her release. His name tore from her lips and her inner muscles clamped down around him in a battle to keep him from his maddening torture of assaulting her sensitive inner nerve endings.

He could feel her coating him with her sweet nectar but wanted more from her… a lot more; but most of all he wanted to reach his own end and fill her so full she would burst on the inside from it. He growled loudly when she pushed her legs against his arms; seemingly to break free of her position beneath him. He changed his pace from one of deep maddening thrusts to a pace of pulling tortuously slow until he was almost all of the way out of her before plowing back into her using his jaki to add power to his thrusts.

Kagome cried out at this change of pace and tried to buck her hips against him wanting him to return to his fast hard pace; only to be denied as he leaned even further into her until her knees touched her shoulders giving her no room to make any counter movements against him. "Kami Sesshoumaru!" She cried out in frustration. "Stop torturing me!" She ordered with a growl.

Sesshoumaru snorted at her demand. "You will take what I give you bitch." He growled in return as he once again changed his pace to a agonizingly slow one with forever long drawn out strokes designed to send the receiver of such movements to the brink of madness. It was long until his ears picked up her whimpers of protest against the torture he was dishing out to her followed by her pleads for him to resume his previous pace of pounding her to death.

The only down side to his torture was he was in effect torturing himself as well; for the painful throbbing in his loins needed to find release before the pain shattered his mind and body. So he rationalized his increased speed and movements as his own selfish desire and not for the girl gasping, panting, and moaning out her gratitude for his sudden increase of all things pleasurable.

It wasn't too long after that that his eyes bled crimson indicating that his was about to explode into oblivion. An almost deafening growl tore from his throat as he tossed his head back and with one final teeth jarring thrust he spilled himself within her as her muscles quivered around him once again coating him with her essence.

Collapsing down to the side of her panting he smirked at her ability to handle him. He never dreamed he would ever copulate with a human nor did he ever figure that if he did she… would… be… climbing… atop… him? "Girl" He growled as she rubbed wet core against his semi hard length.

Kagome looked down at the demon lord with a cocked eyebrow. "I really hope you didn't think that I was through with you." She smirked. "Oh no…" Her eyes took on an unnerving dark glint. "We're only getting started.


	4. Making A Choice

The demon placed his hands upon her bouncing breasts and grabbed them harshly and knew without a doubt that within the hour she would have fingerprint bruises upon her creamy flesh. Each time he squeezed upon her mounds she cried out and rode him even harder it that was possible.

His body was in a state of euphoric bliss and his mind was lost to the haze of sexual tension searching for release. Although a tiny part of his mind seemed to maintain its hold upon reality and that small part kept chanting over and over again that the girl now and forever belonged to him as she always should have since he first laid eyes upon her. Everything about her fit him so perfectly; it was as if she was designed specifically for him. Her tight inner muscles contoured around his length in just the right, tight manner reinforcing the thought that she was made just for his body. Her breasts fit perfectly in his large hands as did her fleshy little bottom; which he slid his hands down to to give those cheeks a good hard squeeze leaving the same finger shaped bruises upon that part of her body as well.

He slid his finger between the crack of those firm little cheeks and ran the tip over her tight little rear entrance before he pressed his finger against it, dipping inside that tight little hole and getting a pleasurable full bodied spasm out of her body along with a scream of what he took to be appreciated bliss out of her. Even that tight little hole seemed perfect for him as he pumped his finger harshly in and out of her. Which made him wonder if that tight hole would wrap around him in the same manner as the muscles pulsing around his length currently did? There was only one way to find out.

Placing his hands upon her waist he sat up and turned her, placing her upon her hands and knees and taking up his position behind her. He ran his cock against her wet folds a few times before sliding it up and pressing it against her tight only slightly used rear entrance.

Kagome gasped against the pressure he was putting against her puckered little opening. She could already feel the pain of his entrance but at the same time she wanted more of that pain so that she could reach her oasis of pleasure. She pushed back against him wanting to feel him in her, in a place no being has ever been before.

Crimson eyes looked down at her fleshy bottom pressing against him begging silently for him to do what he was going to do and to do so fast and hard. With a smirk of pure glee upon his lips he wasted no time in thrusting himself home.

Kagome screamed out in utter pain and liked it… A LOT! Her recently abandoned muscles quivered against the tightening of her body as the last virgin part of her body lost its innocence. The demon behind wasted no time in taking her hard and fast; tearing into her body like a man who had been starved for food and just had a feast placed before him. She placed the fingers of one hand upon her little bud between her legs; assaulting it with force in order to even out the pleasure against the pain. "Holy shit!" She cried out as that tightening in her belly twisted her up into knots for her impending release.

Crimson eyes fell shut as his head dropped back. She was so incredibly tight around him and it felt as if she were trying to castrate him on the spot. He dug his claws into her hips in order to hold her still so that he could use his own momentum to drive into her. He wanted to hear her cry for mercy against his assault upon her tight little body and didn't have to wait long to hear it.

Kagome worked furiously upon her little sex until her eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth opened screaming out the name of the demon behind her still pounding away. She dropped down to her elbows gasping and moaning until she felt him ram into her one last time spilling his hot demon seed into her anal cavity.

They both once again collapsed to the ground panting and shivering from their exertion. She looked over at the demon lying next to her and smirked; subjugating him so that she could have her way with him was turning out to be the best idea she had ever had; not to mention he was exactly what she figured him to be in the area of physical lover.

She reached a hand out and lightly traced his chest muscles with the tips of her fingers. His body was so hard and perfect and she was going to explore every inch of it to see what made him squirm. With a smirk upon her lips she sat up and hovered over him.

He looked up at her and easily picked out the facetious glint in her eyes. It unnerved him to no end and he suddenly felt a strange panic shoot up his spine. Maybe panic wasn't the word but whatever the feeling was it about as close as to what he understood the word panic to mean. Dread was looming over him and he knew without a doubt that the remainder of the day was going to long and quite taxing on his body.

xx

The youkai slowly lifted himself up to his hands and knees groaning. If it weren't for his barrier surrounding him he was sure that any creature that wanted to kill him wouldn't have a hard time doing so. Ever so slowly he rose to his feet and ground his teeth against the pain coursing though his entire body. Even after a long hard battle with his number one enemy, never did he feel this exhausted and sore.

When the bitch first called him to her the sun had only just risen above the eastern mountains, but now… now the moon had long since risen and she had only left him a short time ago after the last time she used his body for her pleasures; and what was worse was she walked away like nothing happed, not a flinch, a limp, or even a groan of protest passed her lips.

How could the girl just walk away without a problem where he a demon could barely move? Perhaps it had to do with her healing powers as a miko or perhaps she is just a little sex addict and has done this so much that her body is used to such acts for that length of time.

Whatever the case this was the last time he was going to allow her her pleasures with his body. He'd be damned if he was going to suffer like this every time she felt the need to be fulfilled. Now the issue was to get her to remove the beads from him setting him free of her control so he could free her of her head.

Part of him smirked at the thought that his enemy was going to suffer the same difficulty that he was now. However that wasn't near enough to outweigh his suffering now; and the worst part was what she had said before taking her leave.

"In four days time you will return to me and we shall do this again."

If he wasn't a demon there would be no way he would be ready for her in that amount of time and that was providing that he even wanted to do that with her again. Hell if he wasn't a demon he wouldn't even be able to stand up right now. He could almost feel the shame of being this weak after copulation creeping up his spine and he did not like it one bit. It would be shameful for any being to see him in this state and most especially for any of his enemies to catch him like this. He highly doubted that were an enemy to attack him now he wouldn't be able to defend himself. Oh what a disgrace he was at this moment.

With a small groan of protest he began to slowly walk away from the small clearing heading for home so that he could recuperate and be ready for when the wench called him to her again. He was going to need all the strength he could get in order to fend her off and fight against the control the curse-ed beads had upon him.

xx

Kagome leaned against a tree smirking at the being standing impassively across from her. "It is not my fault that you are too weak to handle me. However…" She said with a curt nod of agreement with what she was about to say. "The more we do this, the more you will get used to it, and eventually you will be able to go the distance."

The youkai narrowed his eyes to dangerous little slits. "I will not play this game with you. You will release me now." He ordered in a deadly voice.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. You belong to me and as such you will stay mine until I tire of you." She cocked her head to the side in thought. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" He asked. The way she said the word meant that there was a possibility that he could be free of the wench.

"Well I was just thinking that perhaps one day I would like to settle down and have a family of my own with one of you." She furrowed her brow in thought. "But I'm not sure which one of you two I want. I like you both and you both have attributes that I love and other things I hate." She laughed lightly. "Then again either you or the other could eventually fall madly in love with me and decide that you don't want to share me anymore and just make the decision for me."

He let her words roll over in his head. He wouldn't mind keeping the girl for himself; the only thing that was stopping him was her sexual prowess. The days and nights of mating were far to taxing on his body and for him to be so weak after such acts was unacceptable. "You will compromise."

Kagome stared at him in question. "What do you mean?"

"You will cease using my body as a mere play thing for your pleasure only and in return I shall give you the future you desire." It wasn't that he disliked the girl; no in fact beyond her obsessive need for pleasure she was entertaining, smart, beautiful, and very companionable… which he found out during their times of rest between her using his body as her own play thing.

What was more was that according to her and what she had explained to him was that in the time she comes from, humans reign and demons were few if any. This led him to believe it was time to take into consideration him in the far future rather than just focusing on his need for power and control here in the present.

Kagome eyed the youkai thoughtfully for a moment weighing the pros and cons of having him for her mate. "I would have to give up the other?" She questioned; needing to know the answer for sure before she made her ultimate decision.

At the small curt nod he gave her; she chewed her bottom lip as she stared up at him. Perhaps it was time to consider what she really wanted for her life and future. Granted having control over the two most powerful beings in Japan had its perks; but as she thought about it in a way she was nothing but a whore jumping back and forth between the two. A small smile grew on her lips as she locked eyes with him. "Okay deal." She chipped as she stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I will set your enemy free and you can have me all to yourself."

xx

A pair of narrowed eyes watched the two from the shadows of the trees; rage was plucking at his mind. He wasted no time in letting his anger consume him. The girl belonged to him and none other. He would have her to himself and take great pleasure in killing his enemy so that she would belong to him. After their first encounter he knew in the back of his mind that she belonged to him and he was formulating a plan in order to get her to cast his enemy bastard to the side so that he would no longer have to share her.

Well he'd be damned if he was just going to let her cast him away as if he were no more than a pile of waste. He was going to make her his for the rest of eternity along with sending the youkai filth to the deepest level of hell, where he belonged. With one last glance at the two holding each other he left the area. _'By sunrise tomorrow you will belong to me and my enemy's blood will be dripping from my claws.'_ He thought to himself with a smirk upon his lips as he disappeared into the shadows of the dense forest; waiting for the opportune moment to strike down his adversary.


End file.
